The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices and structure.
In the past, the semiconductor industry utilized various different device structures and methods to form metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors. One particular structure for a vertical power MOS transistor utilized trenches that were formed in an active area of the transistor. A portion of those trenches were utilized as the gate regions of the transistor. Some of these transistors also had a shield conductor that assisted in lowering the gate-to-drain capacitance of the transistor. Another portion of the transistor that was external to the active area was often referred to as a termination area of the transistor. Generally, two different conductors were formed in the termination region in order to make electrical contact to the gate and shield electrodes of the transistor. These two conductors generally were formed overlying each other as a two conductor stack on the surface of the substrate within the termination area. However, such structures generally had a high stack height which made them difficult to reliably manufacture and had a high manufacturing cost.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a device structure and a process for forming the device structure that results in better process control and lower costs, and that results in a lower resistance for the gate and shield conductors.
For simplicity and clarity of the illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. As used herein current carrying electrode means an element of a device that carries current through the device such as a source or a drain of an MOS transistor or an emitter or a collector of a bipolar transistor or a cathode or anode of a diode, and a control electrode means an element of the device that controls current through the device such as a gate of an MOS transistor or a base of a bipolar transistor. Although the devices are explained herein as certain N-channel or P-Channel devices, or certain N-type or P-type doped regions, a person of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that complementary devices are also possible in accordance with the present invention. The use of the word approximately or substantially means that a value of an element has a parameter that is expected to be very close to a stated value or position or state. However, as is well known in the art there are always minor variances that prevent the values or positions from being exactly as stated. It is well established in the art that variances of up to about ten percent (10%) (and up to twenty percent (20%) for semiconductor doping concentrations) are regarded as reasonable variances from the ideal goal of exactly as described. For clarity of the drawings, doped regions of device structures are illustrated as having generally straight line edges and precise angular corners. However, those skilled in the art understand that due to the diffusion and activation of dopants the edges of doped regions generally may not be straight lines and the corners may not be precise angles.
In addition, the description may illustrate a cellular design (where the body regions are a plurality of cellular regions) or a single body design (where the body region is comprised of a single region formed in an elongated pattern, typically in a serpentine pattern or formed in a plurality of stripes). However, it is intended that the description is applicable to both a cellular implementation and a single base implementation.